


Valentine

by for_everyone



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HyunHye, M/M, Valentines, a very slight yeorry, kidding, owo, slight 2jin, slight heewon, slight huijae, soft, very soft, well very slight that you have to squint your eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_everyone/pseuds/for_everyone
Summary: What could go off being with someone who failed to date their crush?
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Kim Hyunjin & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Kim Hyunjin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, No Huijun & Song Minjae, No Huijun/Song Minjae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> hello. i was just listening to stylish by loona and this happened.

_February 14, 2021. 7:45am..._

_I'm at the back of Arts building right now. Where is she, by the way?_

_I need to breathe._

_..._

_"Sorry, Hyun. I have plans with Chaewon already." She told me with a bright smile. What?_

_"C-Chaewon?" I made sure I hid the bouquet well behind my back. "Park Chaewon? Hyejoo's girlfriend?" I asked even though I'm in the verge of crying._

_She laughed hysterically._

_I just gave her my most confused look._

" _Hyejoo and Chaewon are just best friends." She manage to say while laughing. She wipes her unseen tears and even held her tummy. If Hyejoo and Chaewon are just best friends does that mean..._

_"O-Oh..." I just smiled. Trying to hide my disappointment._

_"And..." She paused and I just look at her with a fake smile, trying to show my interest in her next words. I think I know what are those already._

_I felt nothing but pain..._

_"Chaewon's my girlfriend."_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_8:30am..._

I sigh.

_They're girlfriends already?_

_No wonder why they always hang-out with each other._

I gave my bouquet a last glance. _I was about to give this to Heejin._

Heejin and I are bestfriends. You know, the cliché thing that you'll fall in love with your best friend because of stuffs that I doubt it's possible... _It just happened._

_Sigh._

I threw the bouquet on the trash bin before walking to our class. _Wait, we have no classes today._

_Where should I go?_

"It didn't went well, I suppose." 

I looked back to see _Song Minjae_ looking at the bouquet I just threw a while ago. I sigh. He followed my tracks until he's aline with me.

"Rejected?" He asked. I just nod. _I'm not in the mood to talk._

I guess he got the clue of what's my mood already and just pat my back then we proceed to walk.

Minjae and I met in a gym and I'm also the one who taught him to play soccer. _He's my junior._ He's also good at singing and dancing that's why we got along well. He's talkative but tolerable. And also, the only person I could talk to about my burden. _He's actually like a little brother to me._

He just talked about how he and Huijun getting along with each other. Huijun is his friend. They both joined dance and singing club and guess what.. _they are having a date tonight._

_Very unfortunate day for me, huh?_

"I guess I'll see you around?" He just pats my back and proceed to walk wherever he'll go. _I'm alone again. F._

Usually, I'll ask Heejin to watch me practice soccer with Chaewon and Hyejoo. But since she has a date with Chaewon, I don't know what to do now.

_Hmm..._ I can hang out with Choerry but I don't think she's free right now. She probably have a date with Yeojin today, _her tiny girlfriend._

_Who should I ask, then?_

"Are you going--"

"Holy sheep!" I held my chest because of shock and looked at the culprit and smack it's arm. "You freaking scared me." 

She just laughed showing her gums. _Aish, this girl._

_Wait..._

"You didn't tell me Heejin and Chaewon are already girlfriends with each other." I said while glaring at her.

She just puts her hand up as if she's being caught or something. "I think the news shouldn't be coming from me."

"I thought you and Chaewon..." 

"Are onto something? That's disgusting." _Disgusting-- what_

""You aren't gay?" I asked. She just laugh.

"I mean, we are _best friends._ I can't see her anything more than that." I just nod.

"You are about to say something, what was it?" 

She began to walk, and for unknown reasons, I followed her.

"I was about to ask you if you're going home already." She kicks off the can she saw.

"Yeah, I don't think there's still something for me to stay here." I just watch her play with the can.

"What about an arcade?" 

A teacher saw her and scold her to pick up the can she's playing with to throw in the nearest trash bin.

_But wait... is she asking me out?_

"Of course, if it's okay with you." She obeyed the teacher, _surprisingly._ "It'll be boring if you walk home already. And it's still early so..." She look at me with a plain smile.

I look back. I don't know if it's just me or _her eyes are sparkling. With my reflection in it._

Hyejoo and I are not that close, we just hang out because Chaewon is friends with Heejin and she's friends with Chaewon.

I also haven't look at her with this close range before.

"So... what do you think?" She asked me again.

_She has a point. I could forget about the things happened today so..._

"Who am I to refuse?" I gave her a smile. "I'm in."

... ... ... ...

"I found this arcade when thirdwheeling Chaewon and Heejin not long ago..." _Stop mentioning them for once, please..._

I just gave her a faint smile.

"Anyways, I heard there's an upcoming recruitment on our school soccer team." 

I nod. "That's Wednesday next week. Why?"

"I actually have plans to join..."She scratch her nape. "But I don't think I'll pass... " She went on a claw machine, looking the ball that has thing in it...

_I think those are rings._

"Why not? You're strong and unbelievably fast. I can teach you some footworks if you wanted to." I leaned beside the claw machine while looking at her.

_Her eyes are cute._

"Will you do that?" _Her cheeks are so easy get tinted of red._

"Of course. When are we going to start?" She inserted one coin.

"Tomorrow." Her eyes changed when the machine is ready.

_She looked like a wolf hunting for it's prey._

I can't explain what Hyejoo and I's relationship. I mean, we are the best friends of our best friends but we never have any interaction to each other, unless if we're asked to. She's really quite and _loud._

I mean, she is quite and alone but when you get to know her, she can actually break a glass using her voice. I witnessed her scream one time when Chaewon and her fighter for who's better at playing mario kart.

One of the things that made me think why she and Chaewon are dating is because they're extremely close, those skinships and stuff. _I didn't know that all of it was just platonic to them._

And I also thought Heejin and I were... atleast for me.

"Got it!" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her.

_Oh, she got it._

"I've been trying to get this last time. I finally got it." She bent down to get the toy while smilling like a kid.

_She's probably the only girl I know that has the cutest gummy smile._

"What's so important about that?" I leaned my head towards the ball the just caught.

"It's a ring." She answered while unpacking the toy.

"And what about it?" And that's when she looked at me.

_Oh shoot. We're so close._

She backed away with panic in her eyes and she cracked the ball in half.

"It's cute isn't?" I looked at it.

It's just a plain yellow and gray ring made out of... plastic? It's coated so I can't tell. _Okay,_ _I_ _admit..._

"Yeah, it's cute." I answered while nodding.

She just smiled and gave me a hand.

_??_

I just looked at her hand weirdly.

"Give me your hand." _Oh._

I felt some heat weird stuff on my cheeks while reaching her hand. 

_Akdjaidjwidbwida what..._

She took my ring finger and wore the ring which surprisingly fits my finger _perfectly._

_This weird stuff in my stomach. Geez._

"I heard from Heejin that your favorite color is yellow." 

We just stared at my finger like that. I swear my face and ears are in flames. _Weird isn't?_

Seconds after, she lets go of my hand and she wore the gray one.

_Okay, but why are the rings fits perfectly to our fingers?_

She offered me her hand and gave me her cutest smile, well for me, "Let's go? We still have games to play."

I absentmindedly took it and smile. We are about to go to the next machine when I remembered to ask something.

_Welp, I can't help it.._

"Hold up." I stopped her. _I'm curious about this, okay?_

_"_ Hmm?" She giddily answered.

I wanna shrink right now. "Is... is this a date?" _Okay, kill me now._

She just gave a smile. _Is her gums not tired of smilling?_

"Whatever you think it is." The she pulled me to every games we saw.

_Well I guess... rejecting isn't always that bad_.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks. thoughts?


End file.
